Lifeless – Godconstruct
frame|Lifeless – Godconstruct Godconstruct von Lifeless aus Dortmund, Nordrhein-Westfalen, ist ihr zweites Album. Es ist am 01. März 2013 auf FDA Rekotz Records erschienen. *Swedish Death Metal – 12 Tracks, 48:25 min. Godconstruct ist oldschool Death Metal im Stil der stockholmer Szene. *'Video-Clip' – (3:58 min, vom 04.05.2013) - zum Track Perdition of the Whore *Interview Powermetal.de – (22.06.2013) - zum Album Vorgänger: Beyond the Threshold of Death (2008) : →'' Siehe auch 'Tormention – Hunger for Flesh, '''Necrocurse – Grip of the Dead, Revel in Flesh – Manifested Darkness Review im RockHard Jakob Kranz gibt Godconstruct im RH #310 vom März 2013 euphorisch 8,5: "Auf. Die. Fresse! Mein lieber Scholli, dieser alles zermalmende Mühlstein weckt Erinnerungen an die Heldentaten der skandinavischen Heißsporne aus den frühen Neunzigern. 'Lifeless' schaffen es, die essenziellen Elemente von 'Dismember, '''Entombed und der ' Hypocrisy'-Frühwerke zu vereinen, dabei trotzdem eine eigene Duftnote zu setzen und vor allem der hiesigen Konkurrenz (hallo Fleshcrawl!) das Revier streitig zu machen.'' Die Dortmunder sägen mit dem markanten Rotor-Sound aus dem Boss-Effektpedal, die Drums hämmern unbarmherzig, und die Vocals kommen herrlich tief aus den Abgründen der Hölle. Der eigentliche Kniff ist aber das treffsichere Gespür für Melodien, die den Songs knackige Hooklines und somit Wiedererkennungswert geben. Alleine ´Towards Damnation´, das brutale Titelstück und das im Bolt-Thrower-Groove walzende ´Blood For The Gods´ rechtfertigen den Kauf, und auch der Rest der Stücke steht den Vorreitern in keiner Weise nach. ''Lifeless haben mit „'Godconstruct'“ ein durch und durch famoses Teil geschmiedet, das Death-Metal-Maniacs wie warmes Butterbier reinlaufen wird und dessen Reiz durch das geschmackvolle Artwork noch größer wird. Cooles, nein: saucooles Gerät!"'' Tracklist von Godconstruct Godconstruct hat 12 Tracks und dauert 48:25 min. (Damned, fast nichts da.) : 01 – Praeludium: Endzeit – 1:17 – instrumental 02 – Godconstruct – 5:22 – 03 – Towards Damnation – 3:39 – 04 – Moribund – 4:19 – (Promo-Clip) 05 – Blood for the Gods – 5:38 – 06 – The Truth Concealed – 4:43 – 07 – Interludium: Zeitenwende – 1:20 – instrumental 08 – Seething with Rage – 5:22 – 09 – Sworn to Death – 3:54 – 10 – Reconquering the Soul – 4:00 – 11 – Blindead – 5:09 – 12 – Perdition of the Whore – 3:42 – Das volle Album gibt es auch. Live-Versionen Es gibt jede Menge offizielle Live-Clips *Godconstruct – (6:11 min) - 13.04.2013 @ Unholy Metal Mayhem Fest, Oberhausen *Godconstruct – (6:12 min) - 2016 @ Pälzer Hell *Blood for the Gods – (5:49 min) - 2010 @ NRW Death Fest *Blood for the Gods – (5:36 min) - l22.02.2014 in München im Backstage *The Truth Concealed – (4:27 min) - 22.02.2014 in München im Backstage *Perdition of the Whore – (3:28) - 22.02.2014 in München im Backstage Weblinks Zum Vergleich ein paar Online-Reviews von Godconstruct: *Musikreviews.de – Review: 11 / 15 *Metal.de – Review: 6 / 10 *Stormbringer.at – Review: 3,5 / 5 *Powermetal.de – Review: 5,0 / 10 - hier ist man gelangweilt *MetalHammer – Review: 5 / 7 *NecroSlaughter – Review Weitere Links: *RH-Forumsthread – positive Resonanz im Knüppel-Forum *Lyrics – alle Texte zum Album *FDA Rekotz – die Seite bei der Plattenfirma - (CD 12,50 €) Kategorie:RH 310 Kategorie:Swedish Death